


Doggy Style

by orphan_account



Series: Bleeding For Love [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, Werewolf Sex, vampire!ruki, werewolf!reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takanori Matsumoto, second child of the Matsumoto pureblood-vampire family. Akira Suzuki, youngest son of the Suzuki werewolf family. They were meant to be mortal enemies, but instead they were fuck-buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this very recently and oh I love the scenes in my head. Thank you brain for being so wonderful! Also, I like witty titles. Gardenias are meant to symbolise purity. Picking a scent was the hardest part, I forgot what everything smelt like.

The thing with being in a werewolf/vampire relationship was that you could always tell what the other was feeling.

Like right now, in the back of Takanori's expensive Mini Cooper that he had imported all the way from England, Akira could tell that Takanori was horny from the hormones he smelt rushing through the vampire's bloodstream. Enhanced senses helped a lot. That, and the boner that Takanori was sporting was obvious to the both of them.

"You just gonna stare at me, or are you actually going to fuck me?" Takanori, always the cocky, confident diva, smirked at Akira. His tongue darted out between two elongated top canines to slide so slowly that it was damn near erotic over his red painted lips, the blood-red lipstick gleaming in the light cast from the nearby streetlight on the empty back road that the car was parked on.

No chance of anyone catching them here.

The other perk with being in a werewolf/vampire relationship, was that with both of their own enhanced abilities, they could cut right to the chase. So that was why, at close to midnight on a Sunday, when Akira was meant to be home studying for a science test the following day; and Takanori was meant to be home trying not to kill his annoying younger siblings, Akira found himself lying on his back on the backseat of Takanori's Mini, with his jeans and underwear hanging around his ankles and his combat boots leaving scuff marks on the upholstery, with a very horny vampire above him who was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he lowered himself down onto Akira's dick with a shuddering breath.

It was like something out of a porn film. And Akira loved it.

Takanori's grin widened - though Akira didn't think it should have been physically possible - when Akira pushed Takanori's impossibly-tight skinny jeans further down his milky-white thighs to reveal smooth skin underneath, and it was Akira's turn to grin as he grabbed hold of Takanori's behind and began bouncing the vampire on his on his dick, creating intoxicating friction.

Takanori slumped forward, dipping his head to press his lips against Akira's neck, his fangs gently grazing the skin.

Akira knew that Takanori would be hungry; it was hard for any vampire to survive on animal blood, so he arched his neck to the side, exposing the taught vertical bump of his jugular vein to the vampire's sharp fangs, and said softly; "You can drink, you know."

Takanori smiled against Akira's neck, thanking God, Buddha, hell even Zeus, that he had found such a caring man to be his mate. He pressed his lips against Akira's neck, showing his gratitude towards the werewolf with a gentle kiss; before he opened his mouth wide and swiftly pierced the jugular vein in Akira's neck with his razor sharp fangs.

Beneath Takanori, Akira hissed in pain, but quickly the pain subsided and he was able to focus on his cock inside Takanori, and the growing pleasure it was bringing them both.

Takanori almost faltered at Akira's neck when the werewolf grabbed his hips tightly and picked up the pace; pounding into Takanori with a force that would break a human. Another perk of their relationship; high-powered fucking.

Takanori moaned. Between fucking Akira and drinking his blood; he was in pure ecstasy. Akira's blood splashed over his tongue, his taste buds exploding with the rich flavour of the crimson liquid as it spilled down his throat and warmed him to the core. And Akira was causing a fire of his own. Takanori's cock was rock hard, standing to attention against his flat stomach, precum dripping from the rosy head as Akira hit his prostate with expert precision. Takanori moaned loudly. He wanted the entire fucking world to know that Akira brought him so much pleasure that he thought he might just die from it; that the only person who could make the vampire moan like a whore in heat was Akira; that his blood tasted like ambrosia to him and had him begging for his next hit like a crazed drug addict; and that he was addicted to Akira. He was addicted to the bleached-blonde werewolf who set his undead heart racing whenever he glanced at him from across the classroom, who would send him late night text messages like a lovesick puppy, who would tear off Takanori's clothes and let his wolf side show as he growled when Takanori would moan as his cock filled him completely and he had the vampire repeating his name like a mantra.

Akira wrapped a large hand around Takanori's cock, his head filled with the dull sound of the vampire gulping his blood down like a starved man, and the moans that were ever increasing in volume; as Akira's calloused fingers began to work deftly on Takanori's cock, sticky with precum and hot in his hand as he alternated between massaging gently and stroking vigorously; drawing moan after moan from the vampire's red-painted lips.

If this was heaven then Takanori had new found faith that there was a god.

Akira felt the warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach, and with the way Takanori was groaning and pushing his behind down each time Akira thrusted up, then the end was soon to come. Akira just had time to warn the vampire when his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks; screwing his eyes shut and growling out Takanori's name as he pushed even further up into Takanori and painted his insides white.

This set Takanori over the edge; the vampire detaching his fangs from Akira's neck and sitting up straight, pushing himself down hard on Akira's dick to hit his prostate once more before he threw his head back and screamed to the heavens; hot cum shooting into Akira's hand that was still around his dick.

Akira watched Takanori in awe. The vampire was panting harshly before he slowly regained a more undead heartbeat, dropping his head back down to stare at Akira through blonde hair that had once been so carefully styled, but now clung to his face with sweat. His irises, coloured a vivid red from blood lust, now turned back to their natural brown colour; and Akira found himself lost in their strong gaze. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to pull Takanori close, to hold him tightly and feel the warmth of his own blood in the vampire's veins warm Takanori's body and his own. So he did; pulling out of the vampire with a wet "pop", before his strong arms enveloped Takanori into a tight but gentle hug, Takanori's head resting by his neck. Takanori watched as the two small holes from where his fangs had pierced closed up; the flesh then skin regrowing until there was nothing but flawless skin. Takanori bent his head forward and licked off the streaks of blood left behind.

Akira smothered his face into the crook of Takanori's neck, inhaling deeply. His sharp senses picked up the overpowering smell of jasmine; and he knew that he would smell of it when he got home. But that smell was only the perfume that Takanori covered himself in to disguise his scent from other werewolves, his real scent was hidden beneath. Akira knew Takanori's scent like the smell of his own fur when he turned wolf, and after countless affairs with the vampire he was able to pick it out from underneath the perfume easily.

Takanori's scent was the best thing Akira had ever smelt; the prominent, sweet smell of gardenia flowers was followed by a mix of the honey in his body wash and the old, musty smell of age - like the smell released when an ancient book is prised open. Akira inhaled deeply again. The smell was intoxicating; wrapping around him and filling his senses until all he could smell was Takanori and all he could feel was lightheaded ecstasy. And in amongst Takanori's scent was Akira's own; the sharp smell of his blood in Takanori's veins; the raw, primitive smell of his scent clinging to Takanori's skin like sweat. It caused a surge of emotions in Akira; his love for the vampire welled up in his chest and he held Takanori even tighter, whispering; "My mate."


End file.
